1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for installing a length of cable through a wall and more particularly pertains to such a system which employs an electric drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a drill bits is known in the prior art. More specifically, drill bits are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,341 to Despres illustrates a hole saw and drive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,400 to Seymour discloses a wall penetrator fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,643 to Juma discloses a hole saw apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,546 to Segal discloses a hole saw assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,441 to LaPointe discloses a hole saw apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 300,404 to Lauer and 303,118 to Cox disclose hole saw designs.
In this respect, the system of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installing a length of television, telephone or computer cable through a wall.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved methods of installing computer cables and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.